


Weak and Foolish

by safety_dancer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Fic, M/M, Oikawa is devious, Suga is tired, im having too much fun with this, iwaizumi amd daichi are clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara is weak and a fool, and Oikawa has terrible ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak and Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sammie, Aymmi, and Abby for being altogether encouraging!! Love u guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I fixed the 8 month time gap! I accidentally had the last section captioned as "8 months previous" because that's what the original draft had. It's now captioned as "Now" to make more sense in the time frame. Sorry! It's fixed now! :)

_1 year previous_

 

Suga stands frozen in the doorway. His mind is screaming _no! No this isn't happening!_ as he and _Oikawa Tooru_ stare at each other in matching confusion.

“Uh,” Suga says eloquently, his fingers spasming as he grips the doorknob tighter.

"I'm roommates… with Mr. Refreshing,” Oikawa says slowly, his voice pitching higher at the last syllable to turn the whispered statement into a question. His brown eyes blink rapidly and his brows are drawn into the tiniest of frowns.

Suga grimaces minutely at the nickname before forcing his lips up into what he _hopes_ is a hospitable smile, but judging by the way Oikawa leans _just_ slightly away, he probably doesn't look the least bit _hospitable._ Oh well.

“You probably have the wrong room,” he tells Oikawa, trying not to sound too hopeful of this.

Oikawa shakes his head, lifting his hand and flashing his keycard. “Same number as the one on this door,” he says calmly, and he's smiling now, and it's definitely _not_ a _genuine_ smile. Suga swallows.

“A-ah,” Suga takes a step back, making room for Oikawa to slip past into the dorm. “Welcome, then.”

Oikawa breezes past, stopping in the middle of the living area and giving the place a critical once-over before he clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “It's so bland and boring!” He says.

Suga bristles. “I _just_ moved in,” he informs the brunette crisply. “I haven't finished unpacking. Also, I've already set some of my things up in the first bedroom. You get the second one.”

Oikawa waves at him in acknowledgement, still peering around the room, taking down some mental notes. “We're allowed to paint the rooms, correct?”

“Yeah? But-”

"Good!” Oikawa smiles, turning to Suga with a gleam in his eyes that Suga does _not_ like. “These walls are so dull! We need to pick out some bright colors immediately! Iwa-chan--you remember him--is going to help me bring my stuff in later, but while we wait  we need to get some materials.”

Suga feels a headache coming on as he watches Oikawa bustle about the dorm, talking half to himself and half to Suga about the furniture they need to get (something classy but not uncomfortable), decor for the different rooms (“We need to spice it up a bit!”), and so on.

It was overwhelming. He couldn't imagine _four years_ of this.

 

_ Now _

 

It's blissfully quiet as they study in the living area together. Suga would even call the atmosphere _cozy._

It took a few long _, exhausting_ weeks, but Suga and Oikawa had learned to live with each other, and there had been no major disasters, thank god. Actually, Suga could admit that rooming with Oikawa was kind of _fun,_  when the brunette wasn't giving him headaches or premature, stress-induced wrinkles. They got along fairly well. Suga might even say they were friends.

“Can I borrow your phone?” Oikawa asks suddenly, breaking the silence, “I need to look something up and mine’s in my room.”

Suga hands over his cell wordlessly, focusing wholly on the essay he was typing out. Four pages down, six more to go. He was determined to get this finished before the weekend. Then he could _relax._  He _hated_ writing. It took up _so_ much mental _and_ physical energy.

Oikawa suddenly makes a choked noise that has Suga glancing over curiously. “What are you- hey! Are you reading my texts?!”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Oikawa gushes, ignoring Suga entirely as he scrolls through the messages. “I always wondered who you spent so much time texting! You and Sawamura-san! I should have seen it coming.”

Suga snatches the phone back, flushing a deep red as he stuffs the phone into the pocket of his watermelon-themed pajama pants. “There's no _me and Sawamura-san,_ ” he retorts defensively.

Oikawa snorts, leaning in close and smirking. “Do you _want_ there to be?” He asks, and he sounds both teasing and genuinely curious.

Suga doesn't say anything, which is all the response Oikawa needs, really. He grins widely, grabbing Suga’s face and squishing his cheeks excitedly.

“Kou-chan has a crush! Cute! And going by those texts, it's definitely mutual.”

Suga frowns, grabbing Oikawa’s wrists and pulling his hands away from his face. “Daichi doesn't like me like that,” he mutters, staring down at his laptop keyboard. “Trust me, he doesn't.”

The smile slides from Oikawa’s lips and is replaced with a dubious expression. “Are you kidding me? You can't really be-”

“He _doesn't,_ ” Suga slams the laptop closed and sets it on their coffee table before curling up against the arm of the couch, hiding his face in his oversized, green hoodie. “You have literally _no right_ to tease me about this when you haven't done anything about _Iwaizumi-san._ ”

He feels Oikawa stiffen beside him and immediately feels guilty, sitting back up and tentatively reaching for Oikawa’s arm. “Ah,” he says quickly, “I didn't mean- that was insensitive, I'm sorry.”

Oikawa surprises him by letting out a few small chuckles that grow into crazed laughter, causing his whole frame to shake with the force of it. Suga is ready to declare him insane, but then he's sighing and flopping over so that his head is in Suga’s lap, and he's smiling up at him--a little sad, a little amused. “Oh, aren't we _pathetic_?” He says, and Suga stares. “Me with oblivious Iwa-chan, and you with thick-headed Sawamura-san.”

“He's not _thick-headed-_ ”

“If he can't read the subtext in any of your messages? Then yes, that's very thick-headed, my dear Kou-chan. He's the type which you'd have to hit with a goddamn _brick_ before he realizes; same as Iwa-chan. Hopeless! They're hopeless.”

Suga pauses and considers. He _had_ been trying to drop subtle hints here and there, too afraid to say anything _outright,_  but he was only met with frustration as everything seemed to go _right over_ Daichi’s head.

“ _Well_ ,” he says finally, really unsure as where to go with this. He looks down at Oikawa, whose eyes have begun to gleam in that way Suga knows only means _danger is approaching and it's unavoidable._

“I have an idea,” he says. Suga is already shaking his head.

“I know exactly what you're going to say and it's a _no. Absolutely not_.”

“ _Please_ , Kou-chan! It'll be fun! We can go to that little noodle place you like, just the four of us!”

“That is a terrible, horrible idea that can only lead to death and destruction.”

"And they say _I'm_ dramatic,” Oikawa mutters. He sits up but pushes himself uncomfortably close, his pleading brown eyes boring into Suga’s own. He looks _stupid_ and he's definitely _not_ going to convince Suga on this one. Nope. “Kou-chan~” he sings, “This will be a perfect opportunity to prove that Sawamura-san _does_ like you!”

“A double-date. With you and Iwaizumi-san. Oikawa, that is- No. I can't. I won't.”

Oikawa’s lips twist into a grimace and he leans back dejectedly, staring at the floor with the _saddest_ expression Suga has ever _seen_.

“Okay,” Oikawa sighs, his voice laced with heavy disappointment. “I was going to say that if you were with me, I might feel more confident about confessing to Iwa-chan, but…” he trails off and Suga _knows_ what he's doing, he _knows_ that he _should not fall for this_ , but Suga is _weak_ and a _fool._

“I… I guess we could,” he says quietly. _Weak._  “Go with your idea, I mean.”

Oikawa is suddenly _beaming_ , sitting up straight and practically bouncing in his seat.

Suga is a _fool_.

“Yes!” Oikawa claps happily, “Good! I'm going to text Iwa-chan right now, before you chicken out and change your mind.” With that he's leaping off the couch and sprinting towards his bedroom to get his phone. Once he has it, he sits on the opposite side of the couch from Suga, his fingers flying over the tiny keyboard. “What's a good time? You don't have any classes this weekend, right? So does Saturday work?”

Suga closes his eyes and prays to whatever deity might be listening for strength and courage. “Yes, I'm free this weekend.”

"Good! So, this Saturday for dinner at that noodle place! Perfect!”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what yall think! this is the first time I've written any of these characters so feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
